


Sweetest (日本語訳）

by Kyokana



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokana/pseuds/Kyokana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ドリクラ、ファーストキス</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest (日本語訳）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweetest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162471) by [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch). 



> (Originally posted on http://relishschokolade.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-30.html)

クラウスとドリアン？

誰もがドリアンが最初にクラウスにキスをしたと思っている。まあ今までの状況を考えればそう考えるのが妥当だろう。そしてそう思われても別にドリアンは構わなかった。彼は実際彼らのファーストキスを長い間夢見ていたし、色々な設定も考えていたから。だが実際はそうではなかった。彼らは敵の攻撃から命がけで逃げており、廊下を走り裏口から飛び出し駐車場を必死で横切っていた時に、上階の窓から放たれた銃弾がクラウスの左のふくらはぎを貫通し、彼はよろめいて倒れた。

ドリアンは立ち止まらず、クラウスのベルトと肩を掴み彼を持ち上げて駐車場の一番奥の石垣の裏まで引きずり、ビルが爆破するのと同時に自分の体を投げ出し彼の上に覆いかぶさった。

1分後にまだ彼らが生きていた時、クラウスはドリアンを睨み付けて言った。「お前は俺の命を救った。」

「悪かったね、ダーリン。」ドリアンは舞い上がって言った。「救わないほうがよかったかい？」

クラウスはドリアンの髪を握りしめ引っ張り、ドリアンが歯で唇を切るほどに閉じたままの口をドリアンの唇に激しく押し付け、そして又彼を突き飛ばした。

その後、ドリアンはクラウスにキスをした　－　その後彼らはとってもたくさんのキスをした。そしてそれらは全てそのファーストキスよりもはるかにスムーズで痛みも伴わなかった。でもクラウスがドリアンに最初にキスをした、そしてそれはドリアンにとっていつまでも最も甘美なキスであり続けた。

 

＜終わり＞


End file.
